


The Anniversary

by saraithelillie



Category: Monsta X (Band), Wonho - Fandom
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loving Marriage, Smut, newlyweds, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/pseuds/saraithelillie
Summary: Today is your wedding anniversary and you can't wait to see your husband, Wonho.





	The Anniversary

You met Shin Hoseok, affectionately called Wonho, three years ago through a mutual friend. You knew from the day you met that you would be spending the rest of your life with him. He was so sweet, naturally kind-hearted and warm. You started dating and when he asked you to marry him, you didn't hesitate. Today you have been married for a year. 365 days of pure wedded bliss with the love of your life.

You rush home early to prepare his favourite ramyun and to get cleaned up. Once you are showered and dressed, wearing a low cut little black dress that he loves on you, you begin preparing dinner.

When he walks through the door, the first thing he notices is the smell of food. You hear him taking off his shoes and setting his things down near the couch. You walk out of the kitchen into the dining room carrying two steaming bowls of ramyun. As you set the bowls down, he comes up behind you and gives you a back hug, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against his chest.

"Happy Anniversary, my love." he whispers, kissing the nape of your neck. You shiver and put your hands on his, whispering the same thing back to him. You try to move back to the kitchen to get utensils, but he refuses to let go. Instead, he turns you around and gives you a slow, simmering, kiss. "I missed you today."

You fight to keep your hands still, though you are longing to caress him. He has worked hard today and you want him to eat his favourite meal and relax.

"Let me get the silverware," you say, half laughing as you disengage his hands from your waist. He smiles at you and sits down.

"This looks amazing," he says, smiling at you again as you bring the silverware. You watch, happy, as he tucks into his food with gusto.

Once the two of you finish eating, he helps you clean up the kitchen and you both go to the couch. You lie down, with your head in his lap, half-watching as he flicks through TV channels. He finally settles on a program and he begins playing with your hair. He runs his fingers through it and rubs tiny circles into your scalp. You close your eyes, savouring the feeling of it. He plays with your hair for several minutes and you feel all of the tension you felt through out the day melting away.

His hand moves from your hair to your shoulder and he gently massages it. He then runs his fingers along the curve of your back, sending shivers skittering along your spine. His hand goes up to your shoulder again and his fingers find themselves caressing your breast. You roll from your side onto your back so you can look at him. He is smiling a dreamy smile and looking at you intently. His fingers continue to caress your breasts before trailing down your stomach to the space between your legs. Never taking his eyes off of your face, he slips a hand under your dress and begins rubbing your clit through your lingerie. You have been wet since he got home, but you feel yourself become wetter as he gently pushes your legs apart. 

"Did you miss me?" he asks, his fingers teasing your clit until you can feel your heartbeat there.

"Yes," you moan, your hips barely moving, keeping in time with his motions. He smiles again, picking up his pace a little.

Wanting to fully savour the moment, you scoot down and away from his hand. He cocks his head to one side, looking slightly puzzled. You flash him a smile as you undo the zipper of his pants and release his erection. You take him into your mouth and begin bobbing up and down. He tastes a little salty from the ramyun, but you don't mind. He always tastes good to you. You steal a look at him and he has his head back, eyes closed. His hand tangles in your hair, offering gentle encouragement to take it deeper. A small gasp of pleasure escapes his lips and you feel yourself becoming more worked up. You love the noises he makes when you do this, it is nearly enough to make you orgasm on the spot. He moans, softly, and then pulls you off of him and up to his mouth.

He kisses you deeply and guides you onto your back, lifting your skirt. He smiles as he pulls your underwear off of your hips, down your legs and throws them to the floor. He pulls his pants off and positions himself between your legs. He trails kisses along your throat, while he rubs his dick between your lips and against your clit, teasing your entrance, but not penetrating it. You whimper, moving your hips in time with his. He puts his arms beneath your shoulders, like an embrace, his hands cradling your head so that he can kiss you fully on the mouth. He continues to tease, kissing you and driving you wild.

Finally, he slides into you, never taking his eyes off of you. He gently pushes a strand of hair from your face. He glides in and out, focusing most on kissing you and the feel of you around his cock. Already revved up from the anticipation, it doesn't take long before you are on the verge of orgasm.

"Are you going to cum?" he asks, speeding up slightly. "Already?"

You are unable to speak, simply nodding and panting against his throat, as you pull him closer to you.

"Cum for me, baby," he whispers. He increases the pace just enough to send you soaring up and over the edge. You moan his name, holding him so that your face is buried in his neck. You can feel him smiling into your neck, as he slows back down.

"Your turn," you pant, smiling. He kisses you and pulls out, re-positioning himself so that he is seated. You straddle him, guiding him back into you. You moan again, as you begin to ride him. You entwine your fingers in his hair and pull his head back so that you can nibble his Adam's apple. He groans and you feel it against your teeth. He puts his hands on your waist, manually moving you on him while you kiss him.

His thrusting becomes deeper and more urgent. He looks at you and his mouth opens wide as he cums. He wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you entirely against him as he finishes, your foreheads touching. He whispers your name and kisses you, the thrusting slowing as he softens.

"I love you," he says, looking into your eyes, still holding you against him.

"I love you too," you say, kissing him on the nose.

"Happy Anniversary, baby."


End file.
